1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system for transmitting and receiving data to and from a camera by obtaining information on the camera or a photograph and communicating with the camera by using a commercially available pocket computer or electronic organizer and a camera IC card compatible therewith.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, data is exchanged with a camera to control various operations based on the data. A personal computer or a controller is used as a unit to receive and transmit such data.
However, since such a unit is of large size or needs an AC power supply, it is inconvenient to carry it with the camera. Further, it is expensive.